


The Smallest things make the Biggest differences

by 4love_whales3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4love_whales3/pseuds/4love_whales3
Summary: Alpha Castiel Novak has been a loyal commander of the Alpha army since it's creation by his older brothers. However his views oppose theirs in every way imaginable.Omega Dean Winchester was the most wanted Omega in America. He and his Alpha brother kick started the violent civil war and revoultion between the Alphas and the Omegas.When Castiel gets captured by the Omegas during an ambush attack, he sees a means of escape. Besides, it's not everyday someone finds their truemate. Especially when your truemate is a revolutionary leader.





	The Smallest things make the Biggest differences

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere but hey

The Alphas didn't even see the attack coming. Though they fought hard but the Omegas fought harder. They had been oppressed enough and had waited and now they had attacked. For the first time in centuries, Alphas submitted to Omegas fully. Betas were regraded with caution, there wasn't enough Omegas to defeat both Alphas and Betas. Luckily the Betas weren't all that interested in the affairs between Alphas and Omegas. 

Almost a year went by before the Alphas even attempted a counter attack. The Omegas had let the Alphas go on to loose leashes, and the mercy backfired on them. Now all of North America was in a civil war. The Alphas vs the Omegas. Betas either chose a side or went into hiding. Omegas, though they had the upper hand, still struggled to completely stomp out the tyranny of the Alphas.

Castiel remembered the ambush. He had been in his tent, a perk he had as the commanding officer of the Alphas. He had been cleaning his gun and checking the low ammo supplies when complete chaos erupted outside. His drifting thoughts and worries about their dwindling supplies cut short by sudden gun fire and commotion, followed by barely audible growls and yells. He loaded the gun quickly and burst out of the tent. The scent of Omegas was strong, easily over powering the stench of Alpha. They were badly out numbered.

He remembered the fight up until an Omega had easily disarmed him and hit him upside the head with his own gun with a practiced ease.

Now he was waking with his head throbbing, especially his left temple. He growled in pain, trying to take in his surroundings. He tried to move, not surprised to feel that he was tied up securely. He cursed realizing just how tight his binds were. He couldn't even wiggle a little bit. The chair he was sitting on wouldn't even wiggle.

Besides the light shining directly in front of his eyes, he couldn't make out any of his surroundings, effectively blind. However he could still smell, and relaxed knowing he was the only thing in here at the moment. That small relief crumbled when what sounded like a heavy door opened and slammed close. He squinted in the direction to the noise, noting how it was slightly to his right. He could instantly tell the person was an Omega, their smell had the tell tale sweetness all Omegas had. Castiel tensed.

The light turned off and Castiel blinked rapidly, seeing nothing but bright spots in his vision. They faded and finally Castiel could see. Roughly two feet in front of him was a girl. She was blond and petite looking, but her dark eyes held a barely restrained malice. She stood with arms crossed and feet spread in a defiant stance. She looked down on him, not speaking. Castiel looked away, not exactly submitting but not challenging either.

"Which Novak are you?" She asked curtly, voice cold and all no-nonsense. Castiel felt a twinge of surprise. How did she know he was a Novak? It must've been a targeted attack and he'd been the main target. 

Shit. 

However... this could be a chance to escape the clutches of his brothers and the Alphas.

"Castiel." His voice was gruff, even more so than usual. Now that he had opened his mouth, it reminded him of his lack of hydration. The girl didn't acknowledge his answer, she just turned and left, the door slamming closed once more.

He figured he was dead either way. He just got to give his brothers one last fuck you before he died by giving away information on the Alphas. Serves them right for all that they had done and what they believe. He could remember the first attack from the Omegas, how after it Micheal had pinned him against the cell walls after Castiel had submitted willingly to their Omega guard. How his brother snarled in his ear while his fingers tightened around Castiel's throat. Lucifer and Raphael had watched with cold interest while Uriel had glared at Castiel, as if Castiel had betrayed them.

Castiel blinked away the memories and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He figured he might as well sleep. Who knew how long it would take until the Omegas did something to him. He knew the Alphas barely left the Omega prisoners out of sight. He knew of their constant harassment. He also knew how much he resented what they stood for, hated the fact his brothers put him in the field as often as possible to punish him. He calmed his thoughts once more, seeing it unfit to seethe in silence.

When Castiel next awoke, his mouth felt like it was full of sand and hunger had found it's way to him. His head pounded when he moved and his neck cracked from the uncomfortable position.

"Alright Novak," A voice growled. It was the girl and she was standing close to him, gun in hand. "Time to prove yourself useful. Try anything and I'll put a bullet in the pretty face of yours." Behind him, he could feel the ropes around his ankles being loosened marginally. The rope tying his body to the chair was taken off completely and he was pulled to his feet roughly. Now that he was recovering from his shock, he could smell three different Omegas surrounding him. One was the girl, the second was the one who had untied him and was currently holding him up as he couldn't stand properly on his own. However the third remained out of sight. As much as his survival instincts and training made him want to fight, he didn't. At this point he didn't care. As long as they didn't take him back to his wretched brothers.

The third Omega revealed themselves when they grabbed his left side, the second had moved to grab his right side. The first Omega turned and opened the door, letting them through before following. Castiel could hear the door slamming shut once more. Outside was bright and it made him squint down at the ground. The Omegas dragged him to what looked like the town center. Small and squat buildings formed a rough circle around them.

He'd heard of the small but frequent towns the Omegas resided in. Most of the buildings were small, but lead to a labrynth of tunnels and rooms. Of the few towns Alphas were able to take control of, they had found numerous traps, dead ends, and false rooms. Some Alphas had wondered down tunnels and had never come out. Which was why Castiel was confused. He was their prisoner, and yet he had been put in a ground level room where escape would be easiest instead of the lower levels where escape was a wasted thought.

A group of people exited one of the larger buildings. Of the four, Castiel's eyes were instantly drawn to one of the three males. He was taller than all of them, broad too. Beta maybe? Maybe one of the few Alphas who had sided with the Omegas? It wasn't unheard of. Hell, Castiel probably would've joined the Omegas had his brothers not interfered. However once the group got closer, Castiel finally got a whiff of their scents. Much to his surprise, all of the people were Omegas. The man himself had a scent unlike any other. The scent went right through Castiel and lit every nerve in his body on fire. His eyes burned, a tell tale sign the dark red of an alpha had over taken his iris's. Castiel froze, eyes wide and fingers clenching tightly. He wasn't the only one affected either. The man had tensed, but kept moving. His eyes were locked on Castiel, eyes burning with the gold of an Omega. As he got closer, Castiel couldn't help but gasp. The man was beautiful, in a sharp and rugged way. And the way he was looking at Castiel was downright dangerous.

The man got close and grabbed at Castiel's chin, he was rough but not painfully so. He growled lowly and Castiel snapped to his senses, tilting his head back and baring his neck in full submission. The man's grip on his chin loosened when he did so and it moved, caressing Castiel's throat softly.

"Castiel Novak." The man drawled out smoothly, voice deep and filled with dark amusement. "Well I'll be damned. Things just got a little more complicated." He murmured, his voice sounding maybe an octave lower this time. Indeed it had.

Castiel knew all about the True Mates bullshit. He'd dreamed of it once, before the war. He had given up all hope once the war started but here he was, prisoner to his true mate. Honestly Castiel wasn't even surprised knowing his luck by now. The man was right, things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

"Untie his feet so he can stand would ya Jo?" The man, his mate, said stepping back. He grinned at Castiel slyly. "I got a feeling he's not gonna be going anywhere anytime soon." The girl quickly got to work behind him and the moment his feet were untied he stood up and the two male Omegas let go of his arms. He realized that even standing up, the man was taller than him. He smirked down at Castiel, obviously enjoying the height difference. And, well, Castiel didn't mind it all that much either.

Castiel was unsure of how things were going to go now that he'd found his true mate whilst being said mate's prisoner. True mates were as wonderful as they were deadly. Once both people had acknowledged each other, the bond began to solidify. With just the brief contact between them, Castiel already felt as if he needed the Omega in front of him. He didn't even know his name, but he was now the single most important person to Castiel. As he said, dangerous.

"Well Castiel, I suppose I should tell you my name huh?" The man chuckled darkly and without any real humor. "It's Dean Winchester." Castiel almost gasped again. No way. His fucking mate was the leader and founder of the Omegas. By the smirk on Dean's face, Castiel wasn't as stoic as he had hoped to be. Dean stepped closer and into Castiel's personal space and once again held his jaw in a rough caress. Castiel held his breath in both anticipation and fear of not being able to control himself with Dean's scent so strong and him being so close. He could feel the body heat coming from Dean, feel every barely there touch on his entire body. Instead of grabbing Dean and holding him close like he wanted to, though he wasn't able to anyways seeing as his hands were still tied behind his back, Castiel held impossibly still. He still refused to even breathe. Dean stepped back with a teasing laugh and a predatory grin on his face. It was then that Castiel was well and truly fucked. In which way, he hadn't determined yet.

Dean yanked Castiel's tied hands forward and began to walk towards one of the small buildings with Castiel following closely, trying not to stumble. Dean entered the house, pulling Castiel in after him. Once the door was closed, Castiel was pinned against it with Dean pressing close. Instantly Castiel was baring his throat and Dean chuckled happily, leaning in and scenting him unabashedly.

Castiel couldn't think straight, not with Dean this close. The Omega was straightforward and was rendering Castiel speechless. Dean was a storm and all Castiel could was hold on and hope he didn't get blown away.

"Mm, submissive little Alpha." Dean cooed in his ear, hands caressing his neck and curling in his hair.

Castiel let out a low, rumbling growl at the remark. Dean growled back, gripping Castiel's hair tighter.

"Listen here Alpha," Dean growled in his ear, sending shivers up his spine. "I'm running this show, and if you step out of line I won't hesitate to put you back into your place."

Castiel nodded slowly. Of course, this was the leader of the Omegas. Who was Castiel to growl at him just because he didn't like what the Omega called him. Dean smiled at him, eyes still consumed by the gold of an Omega. Castiel knew his eyes were the same, only the dark red of an Alpha. Their eyes would remain that way until they formed the bond. Though Castiel burned with curiosity. Under the gold, what color were Dean's eyes?

A knock at the door brought them out of their staring. Dean pulled Castiel back and opened the door. Castiel growled, smelling the stench of an Alpha behind the door. A deep growl responded before Dean whirled around, growling as well. Dean had him pinned against the nearest flat surface with a hand in Castiel's hair before he could blink, even though Castiel submitted quickly, practically suffering whiplash by how fast Dean changed from moment to moment.

"Don't tell me you're playing with our prisoners now Dean." Castiel froze and wiggled to see past Dean. His ears had not failed him, standing in front of him was an alpha he had seen many times before. Spy! He growled and wiggled once more, trying to escape Dean's tight grasp.

"Castiel." Dean snarled, his voice icy with fury. Castiel almost whined but stopped, seeing as it was useless. Instead he settled for watching the extremely tall Alpha sharply. "No Sam, I'm not playing with our prisoners." Dean snapped back, still holding Castiel in place. "Look at my eyes." Dean grumbled, turning so that the alpha could see his eyes.

"Shit." Was the muttered response.

"Shit indeed." Dean responded gravely. Castiel tried to not be bothered by how upset Dean seemed by this. He kept silent, knowing he had pissed Dean off enough already. He could just tell Dean that this Alpha was a spy later. But he was going to keep an eye on him in the meantime. Castiel knew the other Alpha recognized him. He saw the recognition in his eyes. The only problem was that Dean obviously trusted this Alpha. Castiel ignored the tingle of jealousy at the thought. Dean had made it crystal clear that he would not stand for anything of that sort, so best to stop himself before he formed some habit.

"Are you sure Dean? It's not yo-"

"I'm sure Sam! Fuck, I'm sure." Dean angrily snarled, inturrupting whatever the Alpha had to say. Castiel watched the other Alpha frown slightly, brows furrowing and pursing his lips. Then his eyes went to Castiel.

"I know what you're thinking, it's only partially true." He said. Castiel squinted at him, unsure of what the Alpha was getting at.

"The hell are you babbling on about now bitch?" Dean muttered rolling his eyes. Castiel's eyes went to Dean, confused on how they interacted.

"Castiel obviously recognizes me, jerk. It doesn't take a genius to realize I'm a spy." Sam said, with a facial expression Castiel could only identify as a bitch face. Dean just blinked and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Dammit Sammy, I need a drink. Don't do the stupid Alpha growling thingy, I'll be back soon." With that Dean just walked away, disappearing through a doorway. Castiel watched him go, feeling like the kicked puppy he most likely looked like. It amazed and scared him how fast the fiery Omega had him pining. Though it was more scary than amazing.

"I work for the Omegas by the way." Sam says suddenly. Castiel looks at him. The tall Alpha definitely looks more comfortable here than he ever did the few times Castiel saw him.

"How do you get Lucifer to let you go off your leash?" Castiel asks gruffly. Sam just chuckles humorlessly.

"I'm pursausive." Castiel just stares, not buying it. Lucifer was unreasonable, Castiel highly doubted this Alpha had anything that could sway Lucifer. "Lucifer was planning some things behind Micheal's back and I caught him. Exchanged silence for roaming capibilities." Sam explained briefly. Castiel nodded. Yes that did seem more plausible. Lucifer was always scemeing against Micheal, trying to overthrow him.

"I see you're being civil. Kudos to you two." Dean announced his presence, now with two beers in his hands. Castiel watched, and felt rather pleased when Dean sat down on the couch, right next to Castiel. Dean handed one of the beers to Sam then opened his and took a long drink from his beer and Castiel struggled to not stare at his throat. "Well, I guess you'd find out anyways, but this giant here is my not so little brother. But it's a secret though so you better keep your damn mouth shut. You may be my mate, but no one comes before Sammy. Got it?" Dean said, pointing at Castiel with his beer bottle to better get his point across. Castiel nodded.

"Of course." He said. Castiel was glad the large Alpha was a sibling, not a lover. That would've been awkward and bad for Castiel. There was no doubt the other Alpha could easily over power Castiel, plus Castiel had no idea what Sam's fighting abilities were. The only time he had ever seen the other Alpha was for attack plans, which would explain why the Omegas had always seemed to see them coming miles away and knew where their garrison's would be. Castiel also figured Dean wouldn't have cared much if he lost anyways.

"Good. Hate to have to kill you." Dean says and takes another swig of his beer. Castiel just stares. Yes it was possible for mates to kill each other if they hadn't bonded yet. But that would almost cripple the surviving mate. Would Dean really do that to himself? Castiel felt worry creep through him for his mate.

"Dean, what are we going to do about him? You know how they'll react to a Novak." Sam says, glancing at Castiel then back to Dean. Dean clenches his beer bottle, his eyes flicking towards Castiel.

"I can give you all the information I know. Fact check things with Sam. They know there's a spy so they might be feeding false information. But I'm- was a commander so I'll have all correct information." Castiel offers. He knew that was why he was even spared during the battle. Or ransom. But he hoped he wouldn't be traded for ransom, especially not now. The brothers looked at each other for a moment, as if they were having a silent conversation.

"I'll go get a pen and paper." Sam says, getting up quickly. Dean watches him go then looks at the beer bottle in his hands. The silence between them is tense. Castiel wants to say something, but nothing comes up. He was technically still Dean's prisoner, it's not like he could really ask if he comes here often or how Dean's day was.

"You'd really sell out your brothers this easily?" Dean suddenly asks and looks at Castiel imploringly. Castiel nods.

"My brothers are not good people. I do not support their ways." He says. Dean furrows his brows slightly and opens his mouth to say something, probably asking why Castiel fought for them then, before Sam enters the room with a pad of paper and a pen in hand.

"Let's get started shall we?" Sam says, sitting down and handing them to Castiel. He nods in agreement.

ΩΩΩ

"So this is all their bases?" Dean asks, gesturing to the crudely draw map.

"That is what I said." Castiel says back gruffly, tired and sick of repetitively being asked the same questions. They'd been discussing for hours and he was ready to sleep. It had to be dark outside by now. Dean snorted in response to Castiel's fading patience.

"As for their su-"

"Dean I think that's enough questions for today. Can't you see he's exhausted? We have time." Sam inturrupts and Castiel looks at Dean. He scowls but nods.

"Castiel can sleep in your room Sam. Go spend the night with Madison or whoever." Dean says, waving his hand. Castiel droops, tired and disappointed, not surprised, that Dean doesn't want him sleeping in the same bed as him. Besides, they just met today. It was stupid to want anything more.

Sam nods with a sigh and leaves, either to get his room ready for Castiel or just leaving. He doesn't notice nor care. Dean is silent, staring ahead. Castiel blinks and sighs softly, looking down.

"I want you to stay quiet about our situation. Only a few know and I would like to keep it that way." Dean says suddenly, voice cold and stern. Castiel swallows and nods. He clenches his jaw and glares at the floor.

"Dean. Do with me as you wish, just don't let my brothers find me." Castiel almost growls. He refuses to look up at the Omega. It was best he keep his distance. Dean obviously didn't want anything but information from him. A loud growl comes from Dean and Castiel still fights the need to look at him.

"Don't want your brothers to know you're an Omega's bitch?" Dean sneers and Castiel physically flinches. A flurry of responses go through his mind, but he sighs.

"If that explanation makes you happy, than feel free to believe it." He muttered, voice emotionless but tired. Castiel stands up. "Where is the room you want me to reside in?" He asks before Dean can respond with a retort.

The Omega barely looks at him. "Down the hall, second door to the left." Castiel nods, muttering thanks, and heads to his assigned room. He can't find it in himself to care that the room stinks of Alpha, he was used to the unrelenting scent by now. He luckily manages to fall asleep quickly.

Castiel wakes to a dark room, and a quiet house. He blinks and rubs his face, sitting up to look around the room. Nothing really stands out, the room basically unlived in. This confuses him, it's obviously Sam's room. But there's nothing personal in sight.

Castiel leans back to stare at the ceiling, feeling to many emotions and yet, nothing at all. He should be doing something, but there was nothing to be done. He'd accepted his fate, whatever it was.

After he wakes, he lays there for an hour maybe, before the sun begins to rise. Beams of light made their way through the window. He sighs as he hears movement. Others were awake, and soon he would run out of information, and usefulness. He wanted so bad to believe that Dean would not sell him out to his brothers. Though, Castiel knew it was foolish to even hope. Dean had a rebellion to win, Castiel was just some needy Alpha who deserted as soon as he got the chance. Even if he left for the better side.

A knock at the door brought him from his thoughts.

"Hello?" Castiel asks, confused as to why someone would be knocking. Dean had said they would start again at noon. It was not noon.

"Do you want breakfast?" Was the reply, Dean. And damn him, Castiel should not get excited because Dean asked him if he wanted breakfast.

"Yes."

A pause. "You're gonna have to come out and get it, this isn't a BnB." Castiel blinked then threw his covers aside, getting out of bed. The hard floor was cold and Castiel flinched from the suddenness of it. He almost runs into Dean walking out of his room. The Omega grabs his shoulders, steadying him. Castiel flinches at the contact and backs away from Dean quickly. He moves past him, keeping his head down and heading towards the kitchen. The smell of coffee dominates the space, with hints of the eggs and bacon that was sitting on the table. Castiel inhales deeply. It had been a long time since he's had a breakfast like this. He quickly moves to the table, grabbing one of the empty plates out on the table.

"Hungry?" Dean asks, standing in the archway. Castiel whips around, startled. He nods. Dean gestures to the food in a have at it gesture and leaves. Castiel exhales and relaxes with the Omega gone. Then he moves to make his plate.

Having eaten his fill, Castiel musters up all his courage and walks into the living room. There he spots Dean, Sam, and the blonde female Omega from yesterday. They look up simultaneously when he freezes at the sight of them. With a huff, Dean gestures him over. Castiel quickly makes his way across the room, sitting as far from the others as possible. He slouches slightly, feeling the different levels of unwelcomeness from the others.

The blonde female stares at him, dark eyes burning hate-filled holes into him. She looks as if she is just waiting for him to make a wrong move, just so she could rip him apart. He doesnt blame her. He's a Novak Alpha, that alone deserves her hatred.

"Now that the princess has had her beauty sleep, shall we start where we left off?" Dean says dryly. "Castiel, can you mark their supply routes on this map?" Dean asks, pushing a piece of paper and a blue crayon towards Castiel. He nods quickly and takes the crayon, trying to ignore the small tingle where his hand brushes against Dean's.

As quickly and as accuretly as he can, Castiel makes a map of the Alpha's supply routes, making notes on what and who it is. The Omegas and Sam watch him, barely taking their eyes off him for a moment. Once he finishes, he does a quick once over then nods, satified with his work.

"Jo, go take this to Ash and have him look over it." Dean orders. The blonde girl grabs the crayon map and briskly leaves. The silence afterwards is insufferable, and Castiel almost wishes he were with his brothers instead, for nothing they could do would be this torturous.

"So, are you guys just going to ignore the elephant in the room? Or do I need to point it out?" Sam says finally and almost immidiatly Dean groans and stands up, pacing to the other side of the room. Castiel looks up in confusion, unsure of what Sam means. He furrows his brows in confusion at the other Alpha. Sam sighs and rolls his eyes. "Why did I even ask?" He says, voice low low, most likely talking to himself.

"Sam, no. It's fine as is." Dean says gruffly, crossing his arms defensively. Castiel looks between them, unsure of what they were talking about.

"No, Dean. It isn't." Sam retorts quickly. "You two are mates, true mates. And look at you! One is to high and mighty to even look at the other; and the other looks like a kicked puppy the entire time!" Sam almost growls, glaring at Dean and pointing at Castiel near the end. Castiel just sighs, not even bothering to get offended. He most likely did look like a kicked puppy. "You are acting like a child Dean! You know what I would do to have Jess back? And here you are, with all that potential happiness sitting right next to you, and you won't even look at him!" Sam finishes with a growl, standing up with his fists clenched. Castiel tenses, not liking the aggression towards Dean.

Dean clenches his jaw and looks away, glaring holes into the wall. Castiel watches, barely breathing. To afraid to break to silence.

"Sam." Dean's voice is flat, cold and emotionless. "Leave." Sam huffs and shakes his head.

"Fine. Don't worry, I'll take care of your mate for you." He says sharply, turning and grabbing Castiel by his shoulder. With a low rumble of surprise, Castiel follows otherwise obediently. An angry growl is the only response. However it is quickly followed by loud footsteps and then Castiel is pulled away from Sam and against Dean.

Against his better judgment, Castiel relaxes into the harsh and possessive hold Dean has on him.

Sue him for taking whatever he could get.

Sam turns around and fixes a stare at Dean, and once again the brothers have a silent conversation that Castiel wishes he could understand. Dean growls and Castiel can feel the vibrations through his back. Sam just shakes his head and leaves without any further words.

Once Sam is gone, Dean noses his way under Castiel's chin and inhales deeply. He freezes from the Omega's actions, then tilts his head back more. A rumble echoes in Dean's chest and Castiel flushes slightly. Though he is confused, he won't complain. Dean's hands move to pull him even closer, fingers grasping. Castiel wraps his own arms around Dean and sighs in relief when the Omega lets him.

"Why would you betray your brothers? Jo says you complied straightaway and didn't fight at all." Thoughtful confusion fills the Omega's voice. Castiel sighs softly.

"I have told you, I do not agree with them nor their beliefs." He says.

"Huh, that definitely explains why you are one of their commanding officers." Dean retorts, pushing Castiel away from. Castiel exhales sharply in irritation. This Omega...

"Has it occurred to you that I might've not had a choice in the matter?" Castiel says lowly, still facing away from Dean. The Omega scoffs.

"There's always a choice." He says and Castiel grits his teeth. Castiel turns to see Dean leaving the room, the Omega's boots clomping on the hard floor. Moments later a door slams and Castiel growls angrily and begins to pace the small room. He's half tempted to leave, get up and run. Go south, try to escape the north and it's war.

However the thought of running away from his mate twists something in his chest. He stops his pacing and drops onto the couch, staring at nothing. He finds himself getting more and more worked up. Breathing heavy and clenching his jaw. Cursing his brothers, cursing his mate even.

Castiel takes a slow, deep breath. Find something to work for, and focus on that, he tells himself. With one more deep breath, he steels his resolve. If Dean refuses to acknowledge him as his mate, that's fine. The Omega got him away from his brothers and that's all Castiel needed. Now Castiel can focus on taking the rest of the Novak Alphas down.

ΩΩΩ

Castiel throws himself into being as useful as possible. He starts out giving and checking any intel the Omega's have. But after a few days, the information he has becomes outdated and useless. He doesn't let that stop him. He pledged himself to the Omegas the moment it became an option. They all watched him in suspicion. Eyes narrowed and cold. Castiel brushed it off, their opinion of him wouldn't stop his brothers, therefore it was useless to him.

Every day for a week he leaves the camp to go practice fighting. The Omega's had all glared at him when he walked into the training room on the first day. After the first 'why's the Alpha in here?' comment about a minute in, Castiel had turned and left. He paced angrily until he had found this spot in the woods and had deemed it his.

"What did that tree ever do to you?" A voice asks. Castiel stops punching and turns around. The blonde female Omega he now knows as Jo, stands watching him, hands on her hips. Her dark eyes watch him like a hawk and he feels like an insect.

"Nothing," he says, brows furrowing at the question. Her brow quirks up at his tone.

"Alright Alpha," she says like it's an insult. "I'm going to cut the shit and be straight forward with you. What's with this, 'lone, renegade solider out to defeat evil act'?" She says, taking a step closer. Castiel sighs.

"I do believe I have told a number of people, yet no one takes my word for it." He says looking down, exasperated.

"Can't really blame them though, can ya?" She says, her voice almost soft. Castiel's shoulders slump.

"No. No I can't. I deserve their suspicion." He admits. Jo is quiet for a moment.

"Tell me your story then. I'll be the judge of it." She says, sitting and patting the ground next to her. Castiel frowns in confusion, but sees no reason to decline.

He sits, legs crossed, back straight, and hands on his knees. Jo waves a hand for him to start, leaning forward with her chin on her hands. He opens his mouth, but pauses. Where does he even start? 

Castiel looks back at Jo, thinking of how he should start and just how much he should tell. Jo quirks a brow at him and he settles. The whole truth it is then.

ΩΩΩ

The sun had set by the time Castiel and Jo walked out of the forest, laughing. He felt lighter, more at piece now that someone had finally listened to him. Someone finally knew why he did the things he did, and if Jo's reaction was anything to go by, she believed him.

"Jo, I have been trying to find you for hours now." A voice growls and their laughter pauses. Dean glares at them from a few feet away, arms crossed. 

"Dean, I have my cell and it didn't go off once." Jo says back and pulls her cellphone out of her pocket and shows it to him. However when she turns it on, the screen is covered in notifications. Her eyes widen a fraction. "Oh," she breathes. She looks back up at Dean. The Omega growls again.

"You must've been real busy to not have noticed," Dean says lowly, finally shifting his eyes towards Castiel. The gold seems to burn right into him accusingly. Jo steps forward, as if to shield Castiel from Dean. With the eye contact lost, he takes a deep and shuddering breath. He looks down, not wanting to see the anger burning in Dean's eyes.

"It was nothing like that Dean," Jo says, her voice steel. Castiel wants to melt into a puddle of shame. He caused this conflict. "Besides, why would you care?" Jo says, her voice an obvious challenge. Castiel's chest clenches at the insinuation. Dean snarls and takes a step closer. Then he stops himself and inhales deeply.

"Your mother needed you in the medic tent hours ago Jo, you better hurry up and get there soon. You know how she can get," Dean says, his voice nuetral. Castiel sees her clench her fists.

"Sure thing." She grits out and storms past Dean angrily. Castiel freezes in place now that Jo's gone. He hears Dean walk closer but refuses the look up from the ground.

Castiel tenses slightly when he feels Dean grab his shoulders tight, but not enough to hurt. Castiel can sense Dean leaning in close, barely any space between them. Dean inhales softly, scenting him Castiel realizes. He's checking to see if Jo was lying about what she and Castiel didn't do.

Dean steps back and let's go without a word. He seems calm as he turns and goes the same way Jo left. Castiel stands there, looking at Dean as he walked away. Castiel exhales heavily from holding his breath. Then turns to slowly walk to Sam's. He couldn't bare sleeping in the same house as Dean on a normal day. Today was no different.


End file.
